Long kiss Goodbye English
by Xxx Jenova Angel xxX
Summary: Itachi has to leave for a while for his own reasons But Sasuke doesnt want him to go,so Sasuke decides to tell Itachi how he feels.Please R&R Thanks.btw its my first story so go easy please,Thanks! YAOI! BOY x BOY!


**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IT BELONGS TO : HALCALI AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

_This starts off after Itachi joins the Akatsuki......._

_~~Sasuke is sitting on Itachi's lap outside one night when it was a full moon and the stars are shining,then he says "Itachi?"_

_"Yes Sasuke?"_

_"Its a really nice night isn't it?" Sasuke says._

_"Yes it is Sasuke." Itachi said as he started to put his hand up Sasukes shirt,but Sasuke quickly stopped him and said_

_"Um Itachi...."Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to say something._

_"I want you to hear something please brother." Sasuke said Because he knew Itachi was going to have to leave for a while for his own purposes._

_"Ok what is it?"_

_"You see Itachi um...."_

_Sasuke was starting to get a little nervous,because he was afraid his brother was going to _**hurt**_ him again._

_"This is kinda hard for me to say Itachi but i have to say it."_

_Sasuke had finaly brought up the courage to say what he wanted to say to Itachi and so he started........._

_~"How long before we see each other again? What made me think that you were saying that with a nice expression? _

_I pretend that theres nothing bothering me,_

_I'll listen till morning as you make excuses,Because i want us to be connected._

_I dont even want to see your face along the Meguro river anymore No development will come from._

_If its goodbye mail i want to forget about it._

_Hold me tight but i want to disappear somewhere._

_Anytime your talking too much you dont seem to notice._

_I let you see that "I cry" a little while pretending to be strong._

_Do my tears even work on you?_

_Even though "I want to be loved"in my own way,it fills me but I cant see you._

_I just have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again....._

_I want to tell you that but i cant find the right words._

_Maybe its ok if I lie,but i cant even say "dont go away."_

_The strange voive he has when he sneezes._

_The screwed up face he has when he laughes._

_His habit of rubbing his eyes when he cant stop sweating._

_No matter how i look at him his personality is boring._

_Our styles arent similar at all._

_Hes uselessley shy,a bit of bad taste._

The smirk he has when he lies is annoying.

_I figured those out ages ago it sucks._

_I just didnt have a boyfriend at the time._

_It was just a relationship to kill time with._

_Those are the excuses i told my friends._

_Theres no way i was pursuing him...Huh?_

_He tries to win me over with boring jokes._

_And i'm sick of his non stop talking._

_I'v always locked him out and now i'm knocking._

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way,it fills me,but i cant see you._

_I just have this nagging feeling that i'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that,but i cant find the right words._

_Maybe its ok if i lie,but i cant even say "dont go away."_

_When our hands come apart ,will you forget someday?_

_About me? _

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way,it fills me,but i cant see you._

_I just have this nagging feeling that i'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that,but i cant find the right words._

_Maybe its ok if i lie,but I cant even say "dont go away."_

_~~When sasuke got finished Itachi was a little confused by the words Sasuke used,_

But he didnt say anything he just looked at Sasuke with an alomost calm look on his face.

_Sasuke was Waiting for Itachi to hit him or worse but when nothing happend he was a little less afraid,Then Itachi spoke,_

_"Sasuke you know i love you and i try to listen to everything you say and you know that since i killed our clan tears dont work on me very well,right?"_

_Sasuke said "Well yes but.."_

_Then before Sasuke could continue Itachi Kissed him,Sasuke started to blush as Itachi broke the kiss._

_Then Itachi said "Sasuke if you dont want me to leave i wont,okay?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes Sasuke." Itachi said while smileing at Sasuke._

_"And maybe one of these days i might have to give you a "Long kiss goodbye" but for now lets have some fun Sasuke."_

Sasuke knew what was comeing as Itachi picked him up and started walking to his room.

When they got to itachis room Itachi layed Sasuke down on his bed and then Itachi was on top of Sasuke stradling his waist.

Itachi then kissed Sasuke again but in a more Passionet kiss.

When Itachi Broke the kiss he asked Sasuke "Are you ready Sasuke?" and since Sasuke knew there was no way out of this he nodded his head

and that was all Itachi needed before he started Taking of Sasukes shirt........

* * *

**Well my first tell me what you think i would really appreciate it,Thanks! ^^**

**And go easy please btw.**

R&R!

Sequal coming soon! I promise ;)


End file.
